


Miss

by elenilote



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, background ChenLiXing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: Quarantine sucks. Li Bowen misses his boyfriend, Cao Yuchen has TWO boyfriends and misses them both.
Relationships: Cao Yuchen/Ji Li/Zheng Fanxing, Li Bowen/Song Jiyang
Kudos: 6





	Miss

**Author's Note:**

> [Title and inspiration from Li Bowen’s single with the same name ](https://youtu.be/aSVKhyYiq78)
> 
> I’ve spent two weeks watching YouTube videos of LBW and SJY making heart eyes at each other and this is the result.
> 
> Oh and this is my first fanfic in 8 years, these guys just pulled me in so here we are :)

Quarantine sucked. Bowen hasn't seen his boyfriend in person in over 6 months, his family even longer. Only saving grace had been Yuchen's extended stay in Suzhou at the start - Yuchen had two boyfriends to miss so he was a good shoulder to cry on (not that Bowen would ever confess!). Li and Fanxing were a handful each, let alone together - Yuchen had both hands full with those two for sure. They'd only just about gotten together as a threesome when quarantine hit and they were suddenly separated. Bowen remembered when Li had asked his help to get Yuchen's attention - he'd been mooning over Yuchen for a few months already but Yuchen had been chasing after Fanxing instead so Li had given up the chase. But somehow, he'd figured out Yuchen wouldn't mind the challenge of two boys in his bed so Li had restarted his campaign and Bowen was more than happy to help - the kid was cute and funny and no matter the end result, they'd have a good time anyway. They'd recorded a crazy dance routine and recorded the track to go with it - Bowen wasn't up to date on the exact details (he really didn't need to know the details of who got fucked by whom and how - he had his suspicions but some things were best left unknown between friends) but two had become three and his friend was happy so that was all that counted. 

At least they had FaceTime to rely on, a poor substitute as it was to the real thing - although Yangyang had gotten more inventive with suggesting ways to get one another off over videocall as time went on, they probably should continue with that going forward too. Although no more shower sex when on FaceTime - the last time they tried that Jiyang had nearly drowned himself for how much he couldn't stop laughing at the frankly ridiculous number of technical hiccups Bowen's camera setup had suffered and Bowen himself got a black eye from a falling showerhead. Ah, it was OK - not like they were either lacking in imagination, plenty of other ways for two horny guys to get off. Just...he missed the way Jiyang's eyes crinkled when he smiled and Bowen would run his fingers along the fine lines, making his boyfriend smile even wider. He missed running his fingers through Jiyang's ridiculously soft hair and the smell of his aftershave, missed kissing Jiyang awake - morning breath or not - and having breakfast in bed on Saturday mornings. 

His phone beeped with incoming message - Yuchen.

 **YC:** _Hey, you wanna work on your demo today? My plans got cancelled so could work with you on it?_

Bowen had been working on a song to put his feelings for Yangyang into some order and Yuchen had offered to help with the demo ready for the producers - it was super indulgent and ridiculously romantic, in other words exactly opposite to what Bowen usually projected in public (Yangyang got to see that side of course but no one else). On one hand it was a perfectly safe and appropriate topic to sing about - everyone would expect him to sing about some girl he was pining over - but it was always hard work to make sure no one could read the truth in the song, that he'd made it for another man. Thus, Yuchen's help was welcome, he was in the same position as himself after all - acting in all the popular romance dramas opposite the most beautiful actresses and then expected to make nice with them in public, could never bring his boyfriends to an afterparty or a red-carpet event. 

He typed up a quick reply:

 **BW:** _Yeah sure - bring dinner too?_

Bowen's thumb traced the picture on his phone, actually it was one of Li's on-set snaps when they were filming in Thailand - the little shit had asked Jiyang to make the 'heart eyes' pose and sent the picture to Bowen with a caption "aww look at this pretty girl I found ;)" – Yangyang was no girl, no matter how pretty he looked in pastel and lace and ribbons! Jiyang in a dress was not really Bowen's bag, sure if his boyfriend really wanted to dress up then he wasn't going to refuse but they didn't need that - Jiyang got plenty opportunities to wear pretty for work. He thought back to the first time he'd seen Jiyang's fan dance performance - he'd looked almost otherworldly with the ribbons on his suit whirling around the fan when he danced - if Bowen hadn't already been head over heels for Jiyang he surely would have been then, it was fucking magical to watch. Of course, since then he'd seen plenty variations of the same outfit and the dance but each time, he could not help the surge of pride that it was his guy on display, doing incredible things with his body that only Bowen got to see at the end of the day. Jiyang was cute and looked delicate so people often treated him as something fragile and easily broken - Bowen knew better, Jiyang wasn't athletic like him (Bowen cracked a smile remembering how ridiculously bad Jiyang was at basketball) but he was a dancer, specifically doing traditional style dancing which was a lot more demanding on his body than much of the modern stuff. So no, his boyfriend was not fragile at all. 

Bowen clicked the phone off and tossed it on the couch - he'd better stop mooning and get to work, Yuchen would be here soon and he should have his shit together by then if they were going to have anything to send to the producers by the deadline. He would ace this thing and it would be the best fucking love song ever and it would be his present for Yangyang to remind him how much Bowen loved him even though they were apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jiyang is frequently called Yangyang by other cast, I have used it liberally here.
> 
> [The picture on Bowen's phone ](https://tinyurl.com/y6yvx9mb)


End file.
